I see only you
by Hatter Child
Summary: Shirou is so excited to be aware that Yonekuni is his and his only. But, of course, there's always something that tests their true relationship. A two chapter story for Nagareboshi-Lover. :3 Also, R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

A story request from Nagareboshi-Lover. :3 And of course it's for all of you as well. Hope you enjoy.

I only see you.

* * *

><p>The sun shone brightly in Shirou's room that Monday morning. And the sun made him smile as he woke up and stretched. Ordinarily, Shirou couldn't stand mornings, let alone Monday mornings. But this last week had put him in a great mood. All because of him...<p>

Shirou hugged his knees and stared at his wall for a few moments, running his hands through his hair and suddenly stopped, feeling slight panic. He had only just released his true soul a few days prior and it still made him a little fidgety. Being a wolf spirit was still coming as a bit of a shock, even if he inwardly knew this whole time.

After a few moments, he stretched his arms again, feeling his back pop and got out of bed, grabbing his clothes and quickly got in the shower. He might've been in a great mood this morning, but it didn't mean he was wide awake for it. The hot water would do him some good, if any.

After his shower, he got dressed and walked into his kitchen for something to eat. An apple would do for now. Shirou sighed and looked at the clock. School today. Always a big fun experience...not. Shirou chuckled, grabbed an apple and his stuff and walked out the door. He passed by many people, chewing on his apple and eventually tossing it in the trash bin. Not 3 feet from the school and when he looked up, he was greeted with an interesting sight.

Norio was peeking over the gate, a look of preditorial anger and fear written all over his face. Shirou tilted his head and walked up next to the boy, calmly asking,

"Tsuburaya-kun, what are you doing?"

Norio looked up and pulled Shirou down by his sleeve, saying,

"See that girl over there?"

Shirou looked over the gate and saw a blond haired girl with dark blue eyes talking with Kunimasa. He looked back at Norio, nodding, understanding a little where this was going.

Norio said,

"She's a new student here and apparently, she's gotten a lot of attention from the other students, if you know what I mean. Plus, she's spending too much time around Kunimasa and Yonekuni-senpai. And that really bothers me."

He slid his head around to see what they were doing and all they really were doing...was talking. Shirou scratched his neck and said with a nervous laugh,

"Tsuburaya-kun, you need to have more faith in Kunimasa. I seriously doubt he'd leave you for her."

Norio looked at him with a look of sheer sadness and nodded.

"I know that, but you know the way they are. They have us, yet they constantly go around flaunting themselves with other girls. To be honest, I'm sick of it. Why aren't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, how can you be so calm with Yonekuni-senpai and his undying attention towards girls? If all things, it should make you at least a little peeved."

Shirou opened his mouth, in an attempt to say 'That's just how he and Kunimasa are. We can't change them unless they're willing to change for us.'

However, that's not what came out. In fact, nothing came out of Shirou's mouth. He gapped for a moment, running Norio's statement through his head. He finally shut his mouth and blinked.

By god, the kid was right. He could be mature about it or not, but Norio was in deed right. In all honesty, even before that day Yonekuni finally came to his senses, Shirou was a little peeved to see all of Yonekuni's attention directed towards girls.

Granted, this was still after Yonekuni broke off their so called 'friend ship', but Shirou just couldn't sit back and pretend it never happened. And after that day in his house, Shirou was sure that something in Yonekuni's eyes had changed. Sometime after Kunimasa and Norio left, Yonekuni tackled Shirou to the bed and stared into his eyes, kissing his neck. He had whispered something into his ear and up until now, Shirou never remembered what it was. Now he remembered and it made him a little uneasy about the truth of it

_I only see you._

Four words and that day, they made Shirou's heart explode in his chest. All of his junior high and high school life, he had waited for those words.

And now that he heard them from the one he had loved for so many years, he wasn't quite sure how honest Yonekuni was being.

* * *

><p>It was break time in the class and Shirou spent it reading a new book he had purchased Saturday. He sometimes expanded his mind by taking notes about the book, if there was nothing else to do. And for at least the third time, he looked over at Yonekuni, who was staring at the board, very...very...bored. Shirou smiled and continued writing his notes, unaware of another blond coming up to his boyfriend...ok well, secret boyfriend.<p>

At the corner of his eye, he saw her. The same girl Norio was talking about this morning. And she was getting dangerously close to what Shirou dubbed as his, as preditorial as it seemed.

The aura was growing thicker and thicker as she sat on Yonekuni's desk, chatting about a random nothing. Of course, Yonekuni was staring up at her smiling and rubbing her hand, an annoying trait. Most of Shirou's control had snapped.

By lunch, it was getting, a tad worse. She spent more and more time around Yonekuni, much to Shirou's dismay. Now he was seeing why Norio was so worried this morning. This girl was switching from Kunimasa to Yonekuni and it was making both Norio and Shirou very...very...aggressive.

Last class of the day and all of Shirou's pencils had fallen under his merciless snapping. Lessons were done and everyone was just waiting for the bell to ring. What a grand Monday this turned out to be. Shirou had woken up in a great mood and was about to go to bed ready to murder someone.

Yonekuni looked over at the other and saw his aggressive writing on a piece of paper. This wasn't good. And the aura radiating off him wasn't good either. The blond man looked up at the girl sitting on his desk and said,

"I'm afraid I can't go with you tonight. Something's just come up and it needs my 'full attention.'" Inside Yonekuni's head, all he could think of how stupid that statement sounded. But then, it was for a good reason. Shirou was pissed. And he was either pissed at him or pissed at the girl. Either way, he was mad and when Shirou was mad, it was for nothing stupid.

The girl pouted and crossed her legs, her skirt riding up a bit.

"Oh come on, Madarame-kun...just this one night and I promise...I'll make it uber fun."

Yonekuni heard another one of Shirou's pencils snap and fall to the floor with a plop. He had to find a way out of this mess. He had never really said no to a girl before, but this was beginning to get irritating. This girl was just asking for a death sentence.

Again, he said politely,

"As I said before, something needs my attention and I'm not about to give that up. I'm sorry, but I have to say no."

Shirou heard that and suddenly felt a little better. The urge to kill was gone, only slightly. He set his ink pen down, trying to calm his erratic heartbeat.

Until a sudden crash drew his attention (and the attention of others) to the sight. The girl had fallen on top of Yonekuni, a hidden stare on her face and had planted a large kiss on his lips. Yonekuni was more than surprised. This was down right attacking. His eyes latched onto to Shirou and saw black ink covering his hands. He also saw tears running down his face.

This was more than Shirou needed to see. He got up, grabbed his bag and ran out of the class, ignoring his teachers calls and the calls of other students.

Yonekuni pushed the girl off and got to his feet, staring at the door. Now it had just gotten ten times more serious than it already was. He hated seeing those tears on Shirou's face. It made him disgusted...disgusted with himself. He grabbed his bag right as the bell rang and just before he made his way to the door, the girl stopped him and said,

"Oh leave him. He's probably fine. Now come on. Let's get going."

In the years Yonekuni spent being the center of attention around girls (and vice versa) never in his life had he felt more angry with this one girl. He raised his hand and slammed in on his desk, his dark aura radiating off his body.

The girl suddenly got nervous. She had heard the Madarame brothers were the heart throbs of the school and wanted a chance with both of them. She was also informed they'd never yell at a girl. Well, whoever told her this was about to get a run for his or her money.

"You listen to me and you listen good. There are many things I hate in this world. One of them is men. Everyone knows that...:"

He pointed to Shirou's desk, which had a smudge of ink on the top.

"But this man is the biggest exception. He's the only one whose ever shown me the slightest bit of care even though I continuously hurt him over and over. Now I hurt him in the worst way and given the circumstances...I need to talk to him. I'm done with you...and stay away from my brother."

He walked to the door and was hit with,

"Why do you care that the president is upset?"

Yonekuni didn't turn and he smiled, feeling his heart throb.

"Because in this mad world of people...I only can see him."

With that, he slammed the door shut, knowing that people had some of the weirdest stares plastered on their faces. But he didn't care. He said his peace and went on to find Shirou, knowing all to well where he might be.

TBC...Chapter 2 coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

This is part 2 of my story request. :3 This goes to show I do take requests, like other authors do. Hope you like it. 3

* * *

><p>Yonekuni knew exactly where Shirou was. It was the same place eh would always go to think if he ever needed his own private time.<p>

The blond ran up the stairs and burst through the door leading to the school roof, panting. Ahhh there he was.

Shirou was sitting against the edge of the wall, no longer crying but trying to regain his composure. His glasses were wet and smudged; As if he cared at this point. Yonekuni could only smile a little, walk up to the other and sit next to him, letting out a breath of air.

It was pretty quiet between the two for a few moments. The only thing heard was the last school bell ringing, students rushing off and birds chirping. At first, Yonekuni knew they should be heading home pretty soon, other wise they'll be locked in.

But their school was hosted under a cram school every Monday and Friday, so the doors would remain unlocked until 10 pm. Yonekuni smiled. They had plenty of time to talk this over.

After letting out a loud sigh, Yonekuni opened his mouth, but Shirou beat him to the punch.

"Sorry I ran out like that...it was getting uncomfortable."

"Shirou, if you're worried about me leaving you for her, you can just forget that idea. I know she's pulled this already."

Shirou looked at the other through his smudged glasses, rather intrigued. Yonekuni rubbed his neck and went on,

"Kunimasa and I were talking at lunch when she came up to us, chatting like we were her best friends. Well, she clung onto Kunimasa and kissed his cheek. Then Norio saw that. Oh my god...I don't think I've ever seen him that mad before. It took Kunimasa a while to calm him down and explain that there was nothing between him and her. Then I guess she went after me thinking I was single."

"And what did you tell her?"

"Heh. I simply told her that there's already one person in my life who already stole my heart. And that she couldn't snatch me away even if she tried."

Shirou flushed a little, then came down to earth and said,

"You didn't bother telling her it was a guy, did you?"

"She didn't give me time to explain. All she did was walk away and I guess she wouldn't take no for answer, considering she kissed him in front of God and everyone in class. By the way, sorry you saw that."

Inside, Shirou let out a breath of relief. He had let his assumptions get the better of him and he doubted his own boyfriend. He felt stupid and irritated all at once.

Groaning, he layed his head on Yonekuni's shoulder, saying,

"I'm sorry, Madarame...I guess it's just nothing new that life has to offer. I won't force you to change. I'll just have to get used to you-"

He was cut off by a pair of warm lips attached to his own. Ahh, Yonekuni's kisses always seemed to calm him down after a rant or so.

During their kiss, Yonekuni ran his hand up and down Shirou's back through his shirt, tickling his spine. The dark haired boy jumped and moaned into the kiss, feeling his body suddenly start to heat up.

He lightly broke the kiss and stared into Yonekuni's snake like eyes, feeling lost in them. The blond chuckled and took Shirou's hand, saying,

"How could you think I'd fall for someone like her? Believe me, I can tell from a mile away she's nothing more than a loose skank."

"Madarame! Even if she is such a horrid person, there's no need to call her names like that."

"Oh shush. You know what I mean. And what did I say before? I like it when you call me by my name. Will you?"

Shirou blushed and rubbed his boyfriends cheek, smiling as he was brought in for another kiss, this one deeper than the last. This kiss sent them both to the ground, with Yonekuni's hands on the back of Shirou's head, massaging his tongue with the other.

Shirou felt his lovers hands trail up his shirt, rubbing his stomach and trailed lower to rub his leg. The boy shivered. Yonekuni could be such a tease when it came right down to it.

Said mans hand trailed up to Shirou's crotch, tickling it with his fingertips, making Shirou gasp and shiver again, clutching Yonekuni's shoulders. These butterfly touches were driving Shirou crazy; He knew Yonekuni would tease like this. Such a nature was too hard to hate. Shirou pulled off his shirt; He suddenly felt very hot with it on and Yonekuni saw this as an invitation to go further.

He instantly took one of Shirou's nipple into his mouth and lightly sucked on it, basking in the boys loud gasp and groan. God, his tongue was skilled; Shirou clutched Yonekuni's hair, arching his back into his lovers skilled mouth, spreading his legs further apart as he felt a hand massage between them.

A sudden chill came across Shirou's back and he shivered again. That's when he suddenly remembered where they were: The top of the school, where anyone could come up to see them.

He pulled back from the blond, who got on his knees and tilted his head.

"Something wrong?"

"N-No! It's just...we can't do this here. Someone could see."

Yonekuni laughed a little and hovered over his wolf, licking his earlobe. He whispered huskily into his ear,

"Let them see."

The dark haired boy let out a moan he wasn't aware of as Yonekuni sucked on his neck, leaving a dark mark. His skilled hands trailed up and down Shirou's bare waist. Finally, he removed his own shirt and saw Shirou's face get ridiculously red. He smiled.

"Shirou, don't be ashamed to mark me. True, I'm still getting used to the fact I have a man as a lover but if it's what my heart desires, who am I to deny what it wants. So go on. Mark me."

Shirou gulped. His boyfriend was giving him the opportunity to leave s mark on his flesh, to show others that Madarame Yonekuni had someone in his life, even if they didn't know who.

Gathering his courage, Shirou got up quickly and placed soft kisses on his boyfriends neck, trying to find the perfect spot to leave his mark. The pulse point was his choice and pretty soon, Yonekuni threw his head back, clutching Shirou's dark hair as he felt himself being marked.

When Shirou backed away, he saw a fine purple mark on Yonekuni's neck. The sight made him blush and Yonekuni chuckled, kissing Shirou's head. The kiss on the head lead to a kiss on the cheek. The kiss on the cheek lead to a kiss on the lips. The kiss on the lips lead to so much more.

During the love making process, Shirou found himself enjoying having sex on the roof of the school. He wasn't sure if the thrill of it all was making him enjoy it more or just the fact he was with Yonekuni that made it great. Either way, he was enjoying it.

And the ear shattering orgasm that tore through Shirou's body was enough to send his mind reeling. It was enough for him to heard Yonekuni groan loudly and cum inside him, feeling every pore of his body break out in grandful happiness. Shirou fell deeper in love with this man. And in way, he knew Yonekuni felt the same.

Basking in the afterglow of their sex, they relaxed against the wall, (naked of course), holding each others hand. Yonekuni had his head on Shirou's shoulder while Shirou looked out into the early evening sun. He smiled and rubbed his boyfriends head, kissing his hair. He felt content with the way things happened today.

Could've been better without that bitchy girl, but life has its ways on testings relationships. Shirou had thought that Yonekuni would flirt with her as he did with every other girl, but this wasn't the case. Maybe Yonekuni really had changed for Shirou. After all, those four words still burned in Shirou's heart and he found himself chuckling at the memory.

Yonekuni opened his eyes at the sound of his lover laughing and asked,

"What's so funny?"

Shirou rubbed his eyes (yea his glasses were removed before sex :3) and eased his laughter.

"Nothing. Just thinking about today and how odd it's been."

"Oh. Jesus, you had me worried for a minute..."

Silence for a few moments before Yonekuni spoke up again,

"Shirou?"

"Yeah?"

"This is going to be a stupid question but...would you ever consider another man? I know it's dumb to ask, but...if I ever hurt you...would you?"

Shirou sat back and considered the question. It was hard to say yes or no to. Shirou loved this man with all he had and to think about another man...it seemed like a death wish.

Shirou chuckled and shook his head.

"Not a chance. I don't ever see another man...or woman, in my life. And do you know why?"

Yonekuni sat up and was face front with his boyfriend, who kissed his lips lightly and said,

"Because I only see you, Yonekuni. I only see you."

Yonekuni smiled and buried his head in Shirou's neck, whispering,

"Likewise."

End


End file.
